nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidProdigy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SPANNER020 05:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Lack of info Why does it say that all of the character pages have been deleted? Isn't that kind of the point of a wiki? To have stuff about the topic of the wiki Deveros (talk) 19:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome you're welcome ^_^. Also, I think I can provide the picture for this wikipedia. btw, can you edit the name in Nisekoi: Inside stories? its name in Japanese isn't Nisekoi: Ubana, but Nisekoi: Urabana. Hey! Hello, Okay so, I've read the history of Nisekoipedia and also about the mass deletion. I don't mind that at all and I respect your decisions but is it alright if I become an editor here and edit a whole lot of things? I'm just wondering since I don't see much editors around and also because I really like reading the Nisekoi manga. Mr.Spark (talk) 09:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Character pages Hi, Well, I think we should start doing the character pages first. So..can I begin on the character pages now? Or would you like to do it first :D? Mr.Spark (talk) 09:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Character Pages Okay, take all the time you need :) Mr.Spark (talk) 10:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hi, Well, I've been here for awhile, but can I ask of you to make me an admin :D?. I've already read the Nisekoipedia:Administrators page and fully understand what I should and should not do when being an admin. I completely understand if you disagree though. :You seem to know your stuff so alright then :D :Mr.Spark (talk) 09:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I love the Nisekoi manga and I'll do my best to write up informative summaries of each chapter (and eventually character profiles) when I have the time. HI. I'd just like to ask when you'll add the character pages and please tell me if I can do anything to help. In order to make the character pages rich with information, I'll need to first get to filling out all the Chapter Summaries to date. The manga is up to Chapter 79 and I'm only up to Chapter 14, and it takes more than an hour to write up and edit a chapter, so I won't be adding character pages for a while (most likely untill next year). Why were there mass deletions on this wikia in the past? Thanks for the link, I understand the situation now, feedback to my work would be greatly appreciated. Pages Hi! When will you make the character and manga pages? I really want to help. Please leave me a message. Smileyface109 (talk) 09:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC)Smileyface109 Just leave me a message when you're going to create the character pages and stuff like that. Thanks! Btw, the home page looks nicer than before. Good job! Help? Hey, I don't want to sound nitpicky or something but firstly, are you busy? I noticed that you've been inactive lately and was wondering if you're actually still interested in the Nisekoi wikia. If you are then perhaps some help would be nice. There are still summaries that need to be written, empty pages, missing links, pictures and other things that need to be updated. I'm not sure why but this wikia isn't attracting as much contributors as it was before you took over. :The reason why I'm creating chapter pages only with the infobox and not adding the summaries is because I'm trying to get other contributors to help write out summaries. I've noticed that some people don't know how to make a proper chapter summary layout so I'm doing it for them. Besides, once I'm done making all the infoboxes for the chapter summaries, you can be sure that I'll start writing up the summaries myself. Oh and by the way, I think we need to find a way to get more people to contribute to this wiki. It's kinda lifeless... :Also, I myself have things to do besides writing on the wikia. But writing is one of my many hobbies so I make time for it. You would understand would you? Since you have edited like over 2000 times in other wikis besides this one. ::Alright. Alright. Fine, my mistake then. But why did you change the model page for chapter summaries? The previous one looked better... ::Also, do you plan to start everything from scratch? What about all the other chapter summaries that I've already written? Don't tell me that you're going to delete them as well? :::Oh alright then, thanks :D :::Also, what about the character pages? Do we do it after we're done with the summaries or what? :Mr.Spark (talk) 08:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Raw Images Thank you for telling me that. Though..It's gonna be hard to find raw images ^^" Locked page Hey dude, I can't edit so much so as even write summaries when you start locking pages. Mind if you unlock CH001 so that I may write a summary? Or do you want to write it yourself? Mr.Spark (talk) 15:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Cover Images Are the raw images fine? The ones on Nisekoipedia. HimeSky (talk) 13:08, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi there! I'd like to contribute more frequently here but I'd like to know about the situation on this wikia, such as the missing character pages that I've read that you would first make a model in order to create the other ones then. Buranchi (talk) November 10, 2013 Re Oh well, that's a pity to hear then. I'm sure that the character pages could be done and edited, and improved with the time instead of waiting a very long time. Hopefully that would attract more editors. I've noticed there's a big disorder with the pictures' names and duplicate ones that should have a singularity with all that. Affiliation?? Hi there, KidProdigy!! I'm Michee, a rollback user at Kuroshitsuji Wiki!! With proper permission from the admins there, I came to ask for an affiliation with your Wiki!! If you're interested, here's our wordmark!! Thank you!! Michee (talk) Thank you so much!! I'll inform the admins to add your wordmark!! Michee (talk) Affiliation Hey Kid, I'm Kai from the w:c:JoJo Wiki. Was wondering if you'd like to affiliate yourselves with us? Also noticed on your profile that you're an admin of alot of great series. Would you like to affiliate any of them as well? Feel free to message me back here. (Talk) 02:37, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Special Chapters. Hi! I was wondering that Nisekoi manga has 6 special chapters. (10.5 etc) Will there be any specific page for them? Though, I won't add them without your permission ^_^~! Thanks! HimeSky (talk) 22:41, December 21, 2013 (UTC) About Wiki I hope you don't mind, but I've been visiting this wiki for a while and has been growing increasing bothered. You are definitely an amazing contributor to the wikia society, but I feel like what you are doing with this wiki isn't the right direction. Several people have already asked things like "lack of information" and "deleted pages". You replied saying that you'd like sometime to prepare and etc. I think that's okay, however, you've been saying that over and over again. It's been nearly an entire year since the wiki was created, and you still don't allow people to participate in editing several areas of the wiki. Within that 1 year, many editors could have added so much information, but by continuously postponing things, people started to lose interest. As an admin, I feel that we should not be dictators, telling people to not do that or must do that - everyone should have the freedom to edit anything as long as they're are not vandalism or spams. Please try reading Tips for being a great admin. I really respect you, but do feel slightly disappointed about this wiki's progress. I hope you are not offended by my comments. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] (҂⌣̀_⌣́) [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] http://images.wikia.com/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/babysteps/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/battle-spirits/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/akamegakill/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/owarinoseraph/images/2/26/Favicon.png 13:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Now that I know you have already made plans to take major action when the anime premieres, I feel a lot more assured with the wiki's progress. Good luck until the anime begins then. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] (҂⌣̀_⌣́) [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] http://images.wikia.com/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/babysteps/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/battle-spirits/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/akamegakill/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/owarinoseraph/images/2/26/Favicon.png 08:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Information Usage Yo, just wondering whether you'll be using the manga as the head references seeing it's what the anime is based on, and also because most of the information I'll have for character pages will be from the manga hence why I added the relationships part into Kosaki's page. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 16:42, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : So you're thinking of having a tab section? like at Highschool DxD etc.?? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 01:50, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::hmm, alrighty then, a tad confused, so hopefully I can see what you mean ASAP. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 07:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Just a question about Raku's page, should we change it to the translated way? so Raku Ichijou instead? as not many people would be able to type Raku Ichijō, due to the symbol and all? also, would you like me to start creating the redirect links for characters? so Raku = Raku Ichijō etc.? : mmk then, because the other official anime sites use Ichijou also is all... also why'd you remove those images? they were official images? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 11:56, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Why not? they were released to the public as images to use, (the twitter, facebook etc. use them) we can just use them in galleries as promo images. Also, why is the wikia so empty? it's over a year old, and the Manga is much older, I thought there'd already be major additions to this wikia since then. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 12:04, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::: as all images are important, and as are galleries, if you don't have images, etc. you'll rarely get views here at the wikia, it'll lower the traffic rate, many people come for information, however they also come for some images that hint towards the characters as they go, and I also know that even more like the promotional images, as it shows them what to look forward to, I'm just saying what I know, seeing I help out at so much wikias, but if you don't like the idea, I'll leave for now, until you have the wikia up and running. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 12:09, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Anyways, since I'll mostly be working on the character pages now, could you please fill in the Templates infobox character information for the character pages of Shu and Ruri for me? I find it difficult to find the right information. And also, could you unlock Raku's character page? I'm quite busy these days and won't always be able to edit things so just leave the pages unlocked and when I can, I will fill in the empty pages. Thanks, Mr.Spark (talk) 09:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Episodes Kid, in Promise, you have the wrong people in Director, Akiyuki Shinbo and Naoyuki Tatsuwa were directors the other 2 were in charge of the animation department. (so the head animators) also the end card, all end cards have something to do with the anime, but the one you did for it was from a totally different anime. Also for Scenario, what'd you mean by it? as in music, or what? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 10:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) : On both animenewsnetword and animedb it says the other two were only head of the animation department, not in directors. but okay then... so for end cards, you're going by the creators of the end card, not what it actually depicts?? nah wasn't on Kaminomi Wikia only just started looking at it. so what is the Scenario? you didn't specify that part, in Promise it's Sōyō Nakamot? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 10:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: gahh, tad confused but okay, thought it woulda been easier just having which character was on the end card. OH that, I'm used to Scenarios being a brief summary, wouldn't it be better to just have Writer instead of Scenario? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 11:04, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Righto, also with the end cards, do you want me to find them without the "AniPlex" crap written over them? they should usually be released a week or two after their initial episode release, and then they're usually on the illustrators twitter or biography pages. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 11:17, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah I just found them and uploaded them, it's annoying having the AniPlex logo, I wish they wouldn't do that, you should add the first one to the Promise page as it's locked. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 11:30, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kid, should we just call the episodes, Nisekoi Episode 01 etc. because it'll get confusing having some of them with (episode) at the end, and some without, it'd be much easier that way, seeing any episodes named after manga chapters will of course have (episode) and those that aren't won't. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 23:38, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :: yeah fair point, better create all the redirect pages soon then, hopefully it doesn't get to confusing for the episodes down the track. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 12:45, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::: Ahh, yeah, I see now, I didn't notice they were all raws, think that's because I was half asleep last night, just noticed the others didn't have images, so I uploaded them, do you think we'll start uploading translated copies due to the official translation release of volume 1 a few weeks ago, and Volume 2 coming out quite soon? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 22:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: The official english Translations of Nisekoi are coming out, Volume 1 is out, Volume 2 comes out in March, by the end of the year 6-7 volumes will be officially translated into english and on sale (check Amazon, you can preorder volumes 2-6 atm, and volume 1 you can buy) so because of that I was thinking we'd be able to use some translated images due to them being official ones. hence why I only uploaded the rest of volume 1. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 10:48, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Nah, not fans, I'm on enough wikias that are made from anime/manga/light novels to know that Fan Translations aren't wanted, only official ones (which at the moment is Volume 1 as that's the only one that's officially released) Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 11:29, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Affliation: Haganai wiki Greetings! I'm Boonerski, a bureaucrat from Haganai Wiki and I was wondering if your wiki would affiliate with ours. If you're interested, then please go here for our wordmark. Thanks for your time! p.s. Love the series. XD Please Delete The Photo Can you delete this photo (?) : http://nisekoi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chitoge_Visual_Key.jpeg HimeSky (talk) 13:39, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Please Delete The Photo http://nisekoi.wikia.com/wiki/Chitoge_Kirisaki I used the photo at "Appearance" :) HimeSky (talk) 14:45, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Yep~! HimeSky (talk) 19:13, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Image for Two of a Kind You may want to rename the image, as you called it Chitoge's Key dropped. when it was Kosaki's key. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 12:19, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Need To Talk Hey Dude How have you been ? when is a good time to talk to you ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 12:39, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh nothing much, it has been a while since I last spoke to you and I wanted to talk to you. Also I need to know if I can talk to you over facebook or skype ? I have a little sesitive information I want to share but i do not want to do it on a talk page ? This is not about Kaminomi wiki.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 02:27, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello, why is the character category removed? Feste (talk) 16:12, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Episode Plot Okay, sorry, they'd been empty for a while, so I thought it'd be best to add the plot in, I'll remove it now. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 06:54, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Also, do you think you could make a page or something telling us what not to edit, and/or what you've got planned for pages so that other people don't do them and then start a way of doing it? would be much easier to start filling the wikia up that way. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 06:59, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Just did, I uploaded them as I planned on creating the Yakuza and Beehive pages today. Also good work with the header templates, they look quite good. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 07:20, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ahh oops, righto add them now. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 07:27, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Noragami Wikia Hey Kid, I was wondering about whether Manga Spoilers would be allowed at the Noragami wikia, or if you'd like to keep them in a collapsable box for now. Also I was wondering if you could make me temp. admin there or something so that I could delete/rename/protect some images, and also protect a page. (The Original Soundtrack page). Thanks, hopefully hear from you soon Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 05:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll fix it up, also I think the only things needing fixing now are really the theme (so change it to black and white), as well as an over all guideline as to what should be on the wikia etc. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 13:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: nah all you said was that I had given you an idea aha, but that's pretty much what I'd guessed (I was meaning white as in font btw), but yeah I understand, I'll let you know about any big updates on the wikia if you're still busy here when they happen. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 14:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Yeah it's a hard choice, as you gotta go with the type of anime/manga, then choose a theme you think would match it well, quite confusing aha Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 14:58, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Raku Quote Due to you locking it I can't fix it, but you wrote Colleague, not College. Just letting you know Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 05:52, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Wanting to edit but... Hey Kid, Boonerski here! This happened just a few days ago but when I began to fill in info regarding Marika's relationships with other characters - that time Marika's page still wasn't blocked - I wasn't able to publish my edit once it was done because you had the page protected already by the time I was still editing. So, I was wondering if you can either let me publish my work (either by unprotecting it or promote me, but the latter seems unconvincing) show you the work I had done so that you can publish it yourself, or simply to leave that matter to your own hands. Sorry if I wasn't able to inform you of this earlier but hope to hear from you! : Oh, I see. So I guess I'll be working on that article and have it published as soon as possible. Glad to be of help! :) Is the image for Haru Onodera to big? Can I help? Hi there. Just a fan of anime and wikapedia in general. I was just wondering if I could actually join into editing pages for characters and such. Maybe if you missed something or grammatical errors. I can try! :3 Thanks, fatpikachu98Fatpikachu98 (talk) 00:42, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Users You may want to look into the Users Krystaljung.1024 and 나비 I think they may be trolls/vandals with accounts. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 05:07, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm a new admin Kaizer681. I am an otaku and a fan of Nisekoi as I read the manga and watch the series. Kaizer681 (talk) 20:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I made a Nisekoi series page just so you know. Kaizer681 (talk) 20:48, April 23, 2014 (UTC) He's said the same thing on a few other wikias, (SAO and Narutopedia). Probs just a newbie and doesn't really know what an admin is etc. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 22:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Are there any pages that need to be created/edited? I'll do my best for it to meet what's expected for the wiki. Kaizer681 (talk) 00:59, April 24, 2014 (UTC)